Interviewing the Cast of Harry Potter
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: 11 I mean erm, 12 Harry Potter Characters gather so that I can interview them, takes place in Harry's 5th Year. Where are the questions, why they are in your head so please review and let the interview begin.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my watch, they should be arriving soon. I looked around the room, it was so white it was

hurting my eyes, and luckily there were some pale blue couches that made it easier to see. I was

sitting across from the couches in a chair of the same colour. Just then a hole in the roof opened and

11 people dropped down, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Luna, Fred, George, Draco, Neville, Dumbledore

McGonagall and Snape.

"Bloody hell" said Ron

"Ron, must we swear" I asked.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione.

"Ah Hermione, always with the questions" I said and she looked slightly offended.

"And to answer your question I am Snowfairy 13, but you can call me snow" I said, Draco laughed.

"Think that's funny?" I asked

"Actually yes" he said with a smirk.

"Draco Malfoy, now THAT'S a stupid name" I said narrowing my eyes "And I think Ron would agree with me" I said with a smile, Ron was taken off guard being addressed directly.

"Interesting" said Dumbledore.

"You always did find things interesting" I said, he looked even more interested at this.

"Now everyone sit down" I said I saw Draco and Snape about to object.

"Draco, Snape get over your stupid Slytherin pride and sit down" I said, and was proud that Fred, George, Harry and Ron all looked impressed.

"What are we all doing here" asked Harry while he sat down with the others.

"Finally Harry, I was beginning to think you lost your voice, you are a very curious person, not unlike Hermione" I said and Hermione blushed.

"Well I have brought you all here for a little interview" I said

"An interview?" asked Neville stuttering slightly. I was happy he had said something.

"Yes" I said "our reviewers will ask questions and you will answer them"

"And you don't need to worry because me, and I'm sure our reviewers know everything about you" I said

"Oh really" said both the twins, I knew they were going to question it. "What do you know about us?" they asked

"You are Fred and George Weasly; your parents are Molly and Arthur Weasly. Your siblings are, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny "I said "Oh CRAP Ginny" I said and nodded my head she then fell through the roof.

"Sorry Ginny for forgetting you, why don't you take a seat next to Harry, he will explain everything" I said all very quickly. And then turned back to Fred and George. "Believe me know" I smiled

"Yes" they said

"Good" I said "Now all we need is those lovely people to review their questions and you will have to answer"

"Why?" asked Draco snidely

"Because it's my Story idiot okay** REVIEW**"


	2. Chapter 2

"So what stupid questions do you have for us?" asked a bored Draco.

"None" I said angrily.

"What?" Asked Harry

"Well not one person reviewed and 16 people read it" I said

"Well that's stupid" said Ron

"You're telling me" I said

"God, your an idiot can't even get reviews" said Malfoy.

"Shut up ferret" I said reaching for my wand, wait it's not there, oh that's right I don't have one.

"OLIVANDER" I yelled and he walked in.

"Hm try this, 12 inch Holly Dragon Heartstring" he muttered.

I waved it, but nothing happened.

"Nope, what about this, 8 inch cedar unicorn hair" he said

I started to wave it, but it was snatched from my hands.

"Ok, well here 9 inch Willow, Phoenix feather" He said and I took it, it felt right.

"Right there you go" he said, then left.

"Perfect now where we? Oh yes, DENSAUGEO" I said, pointing my new wand at Malfoy, just then his

Teethe started to enlarge, Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Miss Snow" scolded McGonagall "we do not use magic against our peers' on school grounds"

"I don't mean to be rude professor but we aren't on school grounds anymore" I said, she had barely hesitated a moment before.

"Yes that is true but you are under aged" She said I opened my mouth, but I knew this was an

argument I would never win"

"Excuse me"" said a small high voice, it belonged to Luna "But I thought this was an interview"

"You are right Luna" I said "But our readers haven't reviewed so will just have to wait for some questions" I said.

"Ok then"

"PLEASE REVIEW"


	3. Chapter 3

I ran into the White room a little flustered.

"We have REVIEWS" I said excitedly.

"Well finally" muttered Malfoy, I glared at him.

"Let's get on with it then" said Ron.

"Ok first from K.-writter12, and a special thank you to her for being the first, her first question is for Severus Snape" I said, he looked surprised, he never thought he would get a question, much less the first.

"She writes "Snape, if you had met Harry Potter before and saw he was more like Lilly do you think you would get along?" I recited from the letter.

Snape blushed and then looked a little angry.

"You have no right to-"he started angrily.

"First of all, this is my story K.-writter12 and I both have the right and second, answer the question" I interrupted.

"Fine" he sighed "I don't think so he looks too much like James, he would remind me of him regardless of how much he is like- well you know" he said blushing some more.

"Hm,, I see, well she also has a question for Ron and Hermione" I said smiling at the question I saw.

"Ok what is it" asked Hermione brightly.

"She wonders, and I quote "when are you going to BLOODY shut up and kiss like we all know you want

to" I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. They both turned the deepest shade of scarlet I've ever

seen. Everyone in the room snickered.

"well are you going to answer?" I asked

"well- um, I mean" They both stuttered.

"We'll get back to you" I said, and they both looked relived.

"We have one more reviewer, Innocence Zeroni, they have 5 questions, first one is for Harry" I said

"Oh, what is it" He asked

"Who so you have a crush on? And is it a redhead we all know and love?" I read

Everyone looked at Ginny and she blushed, the Weasly boys all looked angrily at Harry and he looked away.

"Well- no, I mean- I've never considered- and there's Cho too so well um I am kind of in between girls I suppose?" He stuttered defensively

"Ok" I said shaking my head.

"The next two questions are for Ron and Hermione, my aren't we popular? They asked, Ron, Hermione likes you will you go out with her and Hermione, Ron likes you will you go out with him?" I asked and laughed again, they both turned red for the second time.

"hey how do these people know our feeling anyway?" asked Ron

"I told you earlier, are you saying these accusations are correct, DO you like Hermione?" I asked

"Well, um, I mean I suppose." He mumbled closing his eyes, blushing uncontrollably, no doubt waiting for Hermione's reaction.

"What? You do" she asked shocked and blushed.

"Well yeah" he said very quietly.

"Well I like you too" she mumbled.

"Aw wittle wonny's got a girl friend" teased the twins.

"Shut up" he said

"We never thought it would happen did we George?" said Fred.

"Nope Fred we didn't" said George ginning.

"I said SHUT UP" said Ron louder.

"Guys calm down, we don't need to tease Ron" I giggled "Even if he begs to be teased"

"Hey, whose side are you on?" asked Ron angrily

"Why, I'm on Professor Dumbledore's side of course" I said smiling at Dumbledore, his eyes twinkled and I could have sworn he winked at me.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ron

"I mean everything by that" I said.

But," started Ron.

"If you please Ron" I interrupted "We have more questions"

"Now for Malfoy, I mean Draco" I said "Why do you continually make fun of Harry, Ron and Hermione when you know their better than you in so many ways" I said, the trio smiled.

"What?" asked Malfoy angrily "They are not better than me? How dare you say so, I make fun of them because There all prats, blood traitors and mudbloods" he spat.

"Mr. Malfoy, we do not use that type of language here" said McGonagall sternly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, I frowned at him.

"The last on is for Snape" I said

"_Professor _Snape" corrected Dumbledore.

"Yes, right" I said "Yes Harry is James son, but he also Lilly's son. Why can't you be nice to him for her sake? He had a really bad childhood, instead of riding him all the time; you should be nicer to him. Be nice or I'll hex you... you too Draco." I finished

"I am a professor and you cannot talk to me that way" He yelled.

"Hey, this isn't me talking this is Innocence Zeroni talking, so If you want to punish someone, punish them" I said "Sorry IZ"

"and why is everyone against me?" asked Malfoy.

"because you're a stupid, prat" I snapped at him.

"I will curse you" He threatened.

"I'd like to see you try this is my story" I laughed.

"Okay that's it" I said "Now REVIEW, I am sure these people want more questions"

"NO WE DON'T" said Malfoy.

"Shut it Malfoy, REVIEW"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god" I squealed.

What?" asked Fred.

"We have 5 reviews" I said smiling.

"Quick call the daily prophet" muttered Malfoy.

"Shut it ferret" I said.

"How...How did you know about that?" asked Malfoy turning white.

"When will you realize Malfoy that I know everything?" I said laughing.

"Now we have a bunch more questions to ask" I said enthusiastically.

"Joy" said Ron sarcastically.

"Now Ron, just because your secret crush isn't so secret anymore, doesn't mean you have to knickers in a bunch" I said, everyone laughed, Ron turned red along with Hermione.

"Yay K. - writter12 wrote again" I said

"Not that idiot again" said Malfoy.

"Really Malfoy just because she/he recognized your pratiness doesn't mean you can insult people.

"Pratiness? That's not even a word." Said Malfoy

"Yes it is" said the twins.

"Thank you Fred, George" I said

They grinned.

"First, thank you for your kind words and of course I don't mind putting more of your questions in" I said.

"You do realize you're talking to nothing" said Ron.

"Yes, thank you Ron" I said, my teeth clenched.

"Ok Harry, do you think of Dumbledore of a friend, a mentor, a grandfather or all of the above" I said

"Well I never thought about" he said looking a little uncomfortable "I suppose mentor would be most accurate because him being a professor"

"Hm, interesting" I said thoughtfully "Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore this next question is for you"

"Oh all right" said McGonagall.

"I really shouldn't use the pet names so she/he is asking whether you and he are just friends or is there something more" I said

"Miss K.-writter12 I advise you to check your facts, Professor Dumbledore and I are good friends and that is all" said McGonagall.

"Would you say you're mad?" I asked.

"What? Why do you ask" asked McGonagall.

"Well there is a footnote about that, she/he says that you love her/him even if you don't know it" I said smiling.

"Well then" said McGonagall angrily sitting down.

"Well that's it for them" I said flipping through other papers.

"Thank GOD!" said Malfoy.

"Shut UP, our next reviewer is, oh CRAP this is a long name, xdiamondsxarexshinyx," I said

"First for Draco" I said he opened his mouth. "Don't even Draco"

"They ask why are so mean to Harry" I said

"Because I- I thought we covered this? Anyway I just do" He said folding his arms.

"Whatever" I said "and now for professor Dumbledore, why do you like lemon drops so much" I said

"They are quite delicious, that's why I like them" he said his eyes twinkling.

"Cool" I said.

"Now we have more reviews next is proudtobeatheaterkid, their question is for Professor Dumbledore" I said.

He smiled "How do you know so much about muggle candy?"

"Well I have always had a sweet tooth and I wanted to explore other candies besides wizard sweets" He said

"Nice, they also have a question for Hermione" I said

"Oh no" she said

"But they say not to worry because it's not about you and Ron, they just want to know what is your favourite subject" I said, she brightened up significantly at this.

"Well I love all subjects ancient ruins are very interesting along with History of magic but I enjoy Transfiguration" she gushed.

"Hermione I'm going to stop you, because if you keep talking about school we are never going to get to the next questions" said Ron, Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"Ron, is that any way to treat your girlfriend?" I asked, he didn't have more to say.

"Now from Alex-nutter, for Fred and George" I said

"Excellent" said George

"Yeah we were beginning to think you forgot about us" said Fred.

"She asks Fred George, how do you get so darn sexy?" I asked

"Well, we just got it naturally, unlike Ron here" said Fred

"Yeah, we just got lucky" George said "Thank you Alex-nutter for recognizing our sexiness"

"Oh spare me" said Malfoy under his breath.

"And she also asks Fred if he will marry her?" I said

"Well let's not rush but maybe we could hook up later" he said grinning.

"Well that's all we have time for we will continue next time please REVIEW we love getting questions" I said

"Well SOME of us do" said Malfoy.

"I thought I told you to SHUT IT Malfoy"

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright I'm back" I said

"Now for more questions"

"Wait, something is different" said Ron

"What?" asked Harry.

"No smug comment from Malfoy" he said, snapping his fingers

"Yes you're right where IS Malfoy anyway?" asked Hermione.

"That is unimportant" I said quickly "Now let's move on"

"I didn't finish Alex-nutter's questions, so we'll start there" I said

"Yes, our favourite reviewer" said the twins.

"First for Harry" I said "do you fancy Luna?"

he smiled "No, she is a friend, but nothing more I don't think of her that way"

"That's alright, its how I also think of you" said Luna.

"Oh Luna I'm glad you spoke up, because the next question is for you" I smiled, so did she.

"What does a nargle really look like?" I asked

"Well they are little white bugs, like the muggle bugs knats" she said

"Oh how interesting" I said. "And last for Professor McGonagall, what's new pussycat?" I asked, and then turned white.

"Honestly, these people have no respect for anybody, how dare they ask that" she shouted.

"She is defiantly" said George grinning

"Our Favourite" finished Fred also grinning.

"Okay that's it for her, now for NewProphecy, their first question is for, oh my, professor McGonagall" I said

"I don't think so" she said

"You really have no choice" I said "Is it true your worst fear is mice?"

"Absolutely not, just because I transform into a cat does NOT mean I'm afraid of mice" she shouted.

"Calm down" I said "Now we have a question for Ron"

"Bloody Hell" he muttered

"Language Mr. Weasly" said McGonagall

"Ron, who is your favourite brother" I asked

"Me" said the twins

"Unlikely" said Ron "I don't have a favourite, I suppose"

"Oh sure, but we'll let that one slide" I said winking, oh I feel so Dumbledoreish

"Hermione, what was your first impression of Ron and Harry" I said

"Well, Harry was fine I guess, a little unsure and confused, and Ron, well, I suppose I may have come off a little bit like a know it all, and a sort of bossy" she said

"Little bit like a know it all?" asked Ron

"Sort of bossy?" asked Harry

Hermione gave them a dirty look.

"The next one is for Draco, crap, Professor Snape would you mind going to fetch Draco, he is out that door, down the hall and to the left, be careful those ropes are charmed, and that dragon hasn't been fed for a while, have fun" I said smiling.

"Insolent little- " said Snape walking out

"Professor Dumbledore, what was the most embarrassing thing you ever did in front of the school?" I asked.

"I don't know, I never thought about" he mused "well a year doesn't go by where I don't forget to put something in my speech at the end beginning of the year" He laughed.

Draco then entered all wet looking ready to kill me.

"Hello Malfoy, have a nice swim?" I asked.

"You IDIOT! How could you do that to me?" he asked enraged

"You deserved it" said Ron, I looked gratefully at him.

"This girl, if you can even call this ugly mug a girl, is a stupid, horrible, poisonous $#%^" he yelled.

I felt tears in my eyes, but didn't let it show. I closed my eyes for a moment hating the satisfaction on

Malfoy's face. When I opened them Harry's, Ron's, Fred and George's wands were on Malfoy. I felt so

loved.

"Everybody stop" said Dumbledore "Sit down all of you" they all sat down.

"Now next question" I said "For Malfoy" I spat his name "Will you get over your own pride and realize that being Snape's teacher's pet does not make you the most loved person in the school" I said smiling again, and giving Malfoy a 'take that' look.

"Shut up, I am sick of this! I am very loved thank you" he said

"Okay whatever, I'm moving on. Fred, what is your favourite colour?" I asked

"Hm, probably green" he said

"Okay and George is your favourite colour the same as Fred's?" I asked

"Absolutely not, mine is an olive colour" he said, I everyone laughed.

"Okay, next reviewer is oh Yay Alex-nutter reviewed again" I said

"Excellent" said the twins.

"Oh no" said Malfoy.

"She says she defiantly wants to hook up later, and for professor McGonagall" I said "what was your favourite student ever?"

"I don't pick favourites, but Miss Granger has been very productive in my class" she said

"And same for you _Professor _Snape" I said

"I also do not pick favourites" I said.

"Alright and again for Professor Snape, what nickname do you like better, oh lord, sevviekins or greasy git?" I asked

"I love this girl" said Fred

"I agree" said George

"Well I DON'T and I am not going to answer that" he said angrily

"Oh, well she says, and I say, you have to" I said

"No" He said

"PICK" I said.

"NO" he said

"fine I'll pick for you, um the first one defiantly" I said laughing

"And now one for Ginny" I said, she looked interested.

"Neville, Dean or Seamus" I asked

"Our sister is NOT answering that" said Ron, and the twins.

"Oh hush up" I said "Answer Ginny"

"Dean I suppose" she said blushing

"That's a coincidence" I said

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ron his voice tense

"Oh nothing" I trilled

"Now Fred do you think Irish accents are sexy?" I asked

"Hm, never thought about it, but now that I am, yeah they could be Very sexy" he said grinning "Why is this Alex girl Irish?"

"Don't know" I said "possibly"

"Now describe your dream girl" I said

"Okay, well um, as far as appearances go, it can vary but I usually like brunettes, but I'm not picky. I like girls who are not afraid to let their hair down and can accept me for who I am, a prankster, yeah, OH and they have to like quidditch" he said

"Cool" I said

"And last for Professor Dumbledore, what is your favourite song?" I asked

"I don't have one, but I do like the song the hat sings every year" I said

"Okay nikegirl10329 is next" I said "Harry why don't you kiss Ginny like we all know you want to?"

"Okay what's with you and my sister Harry?" asked Ron

"Yeah what's going on" asked Fred

"Nothing" Harry said looking scared "nothing, I swear"

"well then what's with all these comments about you and Ginny?" asked Ron

"I don't know, it's not like we're going to get married or something" he said

I laughed "That is so ironic" I said laughing "anyway let's move on"

"Fred George how do you tell you guys apart?" I asked

"well Forge and I can easily tell each other apart" said George

"Yeah but it's just no one else can tell Gred and I apart" said Fred

"Okay" I laughed

"Luna, underneath al your strange ideas are you evil or normal?" I asked

"strange ideas? I am not evil I will always be on the side of light" she said

Everyone looked at Luna strangely.

"Alright" I said breaking the silence "PlasticSpork. GreenThumb. MyLife is reviewing next"

"Professor Snape are you gay with professor Dumbledore" I asked

"WHAT?" asked Snape

"I'm not GAY" he screamed

"Whatever I'm moving on" I said

"Ron would you rather marry lavender Brown or eat a spider" I asked

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Well, um, I mean, I guess eat a spider" he said

Hermione's face relaxed and I laughed.

"Good answer Ron" I said.

"Luna what really is a crumple-horned snorkack?"

'It is an animal with spiral horns, it cannot fly and It lives in Sweden, my father and I are going there to look for them this summer" she said

I read over the next question "No, NO I am not letting that slip, we are not interfering we are skipping that question" I said

"What? Why" asked Ron

"you do not want to know, moving on Harry, you love me right?" I asked

"You snow? Or the reviewer" he asked

"The reviewer we already know you love me?" I laughed

"Well I don't really know them, I really can't say" I said

"Okay next eternal vampire is asking Professor McGonagall if she thinks Harry as a son or a grandson figure" I asked

"I think of him as a student" she said he voice a little cold.

"Okay now for ravenclawgurl, wow she has like 10" I said

"First for Neville what draws you to Herbology?" I asked, Neville looked relived it wasn't something worse

"I like it because I find I have a natural talent for it, so I enjoy it" he said

"Nerd" muttered Malfoy.

"Nice to hear from you again Malfoy" I said, he gave me a dirty look.

"For Harry, did you ever have a crush on Hermione?" I asked, Ron glared at Harry worse than he had when Ginny was mentioned, before Ron could do anything.

"No, no Hermione is like my sister and I would never get in front of her and Ron" he said quickly

"And for Ron, will you just kiss Hermione and get it over with already" I said

"You know what fine!" he said grabbing Hermione and kissing her right on the mouth.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, that's way ahead schedule" I said

"The blood traitor and the mudblood, I suppose that fits" said Malfoy

"for the millionth time shut IT Malfoy" I said

"Oops can't say the next questions" I said

"Why" asked George

"Next year stuff can't give it away" I said

"For Professor McGonagall how did you become an animagus?" I asked

"Well it is a long and difficult process and it would take to log to explain here" she said

"Okay for Professor Snape, did you ever ask Lilly out" I asked

Harry gave Snape a look of surprise mixed with hate.

"How dare you" he said

"Answer the questions Snape" I said

"Miss Snow" said McGonagall.

"Just answer it" I said

"No, all we were, were friends" He said

"Hermione, whatever happened to you and Krum?" I asked

Ron clenched his fists at the mention of his name.

"Well he went back to his school and well I guess I never really did like him, I kind of liked someone else" she said blushing

"Who? Tell me, who is he? What year is he in" said Ron jumping to his feet.

"It's you idiot" said George.

"Oh" said Ron sitting down.

"And Draco why do you hate Harry so much" I asked

"Oh GOD, I just do he is a self absorbed, famous prat" I said

"He is NOT" I said "he is handsome, funny, brave, fun, and friendly"

"How cute, Snow's got a crush on Harry Potter" said Malfoy

"Shut UP Malfoy, I do not, plus I would never get in the way of Harry and a certain someone" I said

"But it's just Harry Potter is totally awesome, YES, A Very Potter Musical reference" I said

"What?" asked Malfoy

I then started laughing uncontrollably.

"What" asked Malfoy again

"I am imagining you watching a Very Potter Musical" I said still laughing "You would murder someone and that's disregarding the fact that you are an arrogant prat"

"What why?" he asked

"Oh you don't want t know" I said "Are there and AVPM fans out there? Let me know"

"Okay and everyone what do you do during the summer" I asked

Everyone was talking at once.

"QUITE" I yelled "we'll just move on"

"Neville will you marry me?" I asked

Neville mumbled something and then blushed.

"Okay now for xdiamondsxarexshinyx They ask Harry if he had to be marooned on an island with one person who would it be Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ginny, Fred, or George?" I asked

"Well I don't know, probably Professor Dumbledore or Hermione because they could get me off the island" he said.

"Okay and Draco is your worst fear being turned into a ferret?" I asked

"What? How do these people know about this" he asked

"When will you realize Malfoy?" said George

"They know everything" finished Fred

"Thanks guys" I said smiling

"And that's for now please REVIEW" I said

"God please no" said Malfoy

"Shut IT Malfoy" said Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I said

REVIEW, I like questions and feedback


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack" I said

"darn it" said Malfoy.

"Okay, phew after that long chapter this one won't be as long" I said

"Thank GOD" said Malfoy

"Okay first from NewProphecy, again, Harry, what would you do if I told you, you were going marry Ginny have three kids named after Professor Snape and Dumbledore" I said, then my eyes snapped back to the paper with a look of panic on my face

"WHAT?" asked Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry and Snape.

"Any chance of you guys forgetting I said that?" I asked, I shook my head "I really need to remember to proofread these"

"Harry, how dare you, my sister?" yelled Ron

"I haven't done anything yet" said Harry defensively

"By the time we're done with you, you won't be able to" said the twins.

"Guys, calm down" I said

I noticed Snape sitting shocked, probably about the fact Harry had named his kid after him.

"It may never happen, that reviewer was probably just joking around" I said laughing nervously.

"Oh, ok" everyone agreed. But I saw Dumbledore looking at me, I shifted uncomfortably.

"Ok and now from K. - writer 12 again," I said

"Crap" said Malfoy

I ignored him

"Fred and George, do you know the reason behind the names of the map makers?" I asked

"Map makers?" questioned McGonagall

"Yes you know the map that they-" I said

"Hey, snow, we love you but do you want it to get taken away" the twins said

"But you don't even have it anymore" I said

"Have WHAT" asked McGonagall

"really it's nothing" said the twins

"Right, nothing" I said

"And no, we don't" said the twins

"Okay and Harry do you want to be an animagus and what do you think you would be?" I asked

"Well I suppose it would be cool, but I don't know what I would be" He said thoughtfully

"And Professor Dumbledore, did you ever think to ring the doorbell and give Harry to them that night? I mean he could have been killed all alone" I said

"He wouldn't have been killed trust me, he was perfectly fine" He said calmly

"Draco, the next one is for you" I said

"Kill me know" He muttered

"I know you are a stuck up jerk" I said

"You got that right" said Ron

"But you are not truly evil, why do you listen to the evil people around" I said

Draco blushed "What do you mean? Evil? I mean what?" he stuttered

"Especially what you do next year" I muttered

"What did I do next year" he asked

"I'm not going to tell you just don't do it" I said sternly

"Now time for xdiamondsxarexshinyx" I said

"Does anyone else review your story? Besides your tiny, pathetic, worthless fan club" asked Malfoy

"Shut" said Fred

"It" said George

"Malfoy" said Harry, Ron and even Hermione.

He grumbled something unintelligible.

"Malfoy, do you use gel in your hair, do you spend two hours in front of the mirror?" I asked, then laughed

"What?" he blushed

"You use gel in your hair?" asked Ron laughing

"I never said that" said Malfoy

"How do you think it gets that way?" I asked laughing harder

After we had all calmed down I looked back at the paper.

"Ron, do you think Malfoy is the most egotistic person ever?" I asked

"Well, um, DUH" said Ron

"Weasly you should watch your mouth" threatened Malfoy.

"Watch yours" replied Ron

"Really that's all you could come up with? Pathetic" said Malfoy

I held up my finger to silence them both "Please, we do have more reviewers" I said

They grumbled apologies, well Ron did.

"brookeXisXanXemu, Is our next reviewer" I said

I cleared my throat.

"Neville, do you have a crush on somebody?" I asked

"No" he said, in a tone that almost sounded disappointed.

"Malfoy" I said, then paused

"What?" he asked

"Oh, I was waiting for the sarcastic, not to mention rude, comment that follows practically everything I say" I said

"Just read the question" he said to me in disgust.

"Does your father beat on you with his pimpcane?" I asked, Ron snorted and Hermione scowled at him.

"No, obviously not, the very idea" said Malfoy outraged.

"Harry we all love you" I said smiling, Ron looked a little annoyed "But why did you feel like you just HAD to save Fleur's little sister?" I asked

"well, I thought she would die" he said blushing

"With professor Dumbledore around?" I asked, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled

"Whatever" I said "Moving on, Fred what's your favourite snack?" I asked

"Well I enjoy many snacks, but I usually bring my own" he said pulling out sweets from his pocket "Anyone want one?" he asked

"Fred put those away before someone has a 5 foot tongue" I said rubbing my head "Remember what happened to Dudley?" I asked

"He deserved it" said Fred under his breath.

"Ok now for George, will you marry me?" I asked, Fred nudged George.

"Now we both have hot Muggle girls" said Fred winking.

"Boys" Hermione, Ginny and I all said rolling our eyes

"Luna, what would you name your children?" I asked

"well I never really considered it" she said in her abnormally high voice "There is a breed of crumple-horned snorkack, called furnelle, I find that name pretty for a girl"

"Er, right" I said "Professor Dumbledore, oh this question is odd" I said

"Oh reading them over now are you" sneered Malfoy

"That was one time Malfoy, which is very good considering my track record" I said angrily.

"Read it anyway" said Dumbledore ignoring Malfoy

"Alright, why didn't you give Voldemort a hug when he was in school? We all know all he needed was a HUG DANGIT SERIOUSLY WHY HASN'T ANYONE  
REALISED THIS?" **I **finished though the uncertainty hadn't left my voice

"These people do not seem to understand that Tom Riddle was not deprived of love, rather he rejected it" He said calmly, I still didn't get why these questions didn't affect him.

"Professor McGonagall pick one Snape Kingsly Dumbledore or Remus?" I asked

"No WAY I am answering that, do these people have any respect for Hogwarts teachers?" She asked

"Probably not" I said

"But I will not put Snape through the torture of this next question also I do not approve of it" I said

"Now there is only one person left it is Alex-nutter" I said

"YES" said the twins, Malfoy groaned.

"Fred , she would like to let you know she is very Irish" I said

"Hot!" he said while George laughed

"Yes and she also would like to know what is your favourite teacher" I asked

"McGonagall defiantly" he said

"Yeah she is awesome" agreed George

"Thank you boys" said McGonagall

"for Snap, I hate you" I said

"of course you do, why don't you just make a hate Snape club" he muttered

"oh there is" I said smiling, everyone laughed, but were silenced by Dumbledore and McGonagall's looks

"Fred is there anything going on between you and Angelina Johnson?" I asked

"There is no competition babe, it was just a little thing, don't worry" he said a little nervously.

"Alright that is it, and I am also putting a close to this story" I said

"YES" said a few people, Malfoy was the loudest.

I glared at him "We'll miss you snow" said Fred, Hermione, George, Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville agreed

"It was a pleasure meeting you" said Dumbledore and McGonagall, Snape said nothing.

"Bye Snow, hope I never see you again" said Malfoy coldly

"Oh you will, I will be starting another story soon, and you will pay for all those comments" I replied coolly.

"I will miss you all" I said I waved my wand, and everyone fell through the ground. I sighed, what was I going to do know, just then Hedwig flew in

"Hello there Hedwig" I said stroking her wing, she hooted happily

"I will be seeing them soon, sooner than they expect" I said and she jumped from my shoulder, and flew upwards to the white ceiling that seemed like it would never end.

"Soon"


End file.
